


日久弥新7

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新7

朴灿烈忽然转过身把人抱在怀里，边伯贤怀里的试卷横在两人中间，被朴灿烈不耐烦的抽出来扔在了一旁的实验台上，朴灿烈的吻一直是来势汹汹的，撕扯着边伯贤的唇瓣，吸取他口中的氧气，边伯贤被吻的快要缺氧，软在朴灿烈的怀里任那人剥了自己的衣物

边伯贤下身赤裸着，上面穿着闻姗新买的毛衣，朴灿烈把人抱起来放在实验室中间位置的一个试验台上，臀部接触到冰凉的实验台，边伯贤浑身打了个寒颤，朴灿烈把边伯贤往里抱了些，边伯贤的双脚踩在试验台的边缘，双腿大开被朴灿烈摆出M型，他双手撑着身后稍微高起的边缘，边伯贤保持着这个姿势又羞愧又紧张，朴灿烈让他等一下，然后自己走到药品柜去翻找，等他回来的时候手里拿着一罐实验用的凡士林

边伯贤现在下体完全暴漏在空气中，朴灿烈一手扶着他的腰，另一只手挖了一大块凡士林涂抹在边伯贤后穴的边缘，然后顺着褶皱的缝隙探进一根手指“恩... ...”，冰冷的凡士林被送入体内，后穴不自觉的收缩，嫩滑的肠道迅速缠上朴灿烈的手指紧咬着，边伯贤听到朴灿烈“啧”了一声，他尽量的配合着朴灿烈放松自己的后穴，但是他太紧张了，反而更紧，他怕忽然有人来，如果是有老师要用实验室的话，他们一定会被发现

等可以伸进去三根手指的时候，边伯贤的身体已经出了一层薄汗，朴灿烈的上身脱了羽绒服此刻只有一件白色的T恤，边伯贤抓着朴灿烈的手臂抬了一下屁股去躲朴灿烈顶在他穴口的性器，朴灿烈抓住边伯贤的腰，皱着眉头把人按住问“你干什么？”

边伯贤的眼里蒙了一层水汽，他问“能不能带个套，我还要上课”

“我上学还带着套？”，朴灿烈说完不等边伯贤反应就顶了进去，边伯贤被顶的乱了分寸，朴灿烈在他体内疯狂的撞击，像是要把人操穿一样，边伯贤的身体在蓝色的操作台上被操干的上下晃动，顾不上心里的害怕叫了出来“恩... ...轻一点... ....疼”，他已经去了一次，朴灿烈的东西还在自己体内蓄势勃发，空荡荡的实验室里水声四溢，还有偶尔流出边伯贤嘴角的呻吟

朴灿烈又在他体内迅速抽干了数十下，抽出自己的性器，把人抱下试验台，让边伯贤蹲在自己面前，他用虎口扣住边伯贤的下巴，边伯贤看着面前硬挺的性器张开嘴含住它，医用凡士林的味道充斥了整个口腔，朴灿烈的大手紧扣着边伯贤的后脑勺，在他的口腔里进出，顶入到发炎的喉咙，疼的边伯贤不住的流眼泪，朴灿烈突然加快了速度，忽然从边伯贤嘴里抽出自己的性器射在了边伯贤脸上

等朴灿烈收拾完自己的下身穿好衣服的时候，边伯贤正可怜兮兮的缩在实验台的角落里，他还没缓过来，脸上挂着朴灿烈泄出来的东西，连睫毛上都黏着白呼呼的黏液，一张漂亮的脸被欺负过后狼狈又可怜，朴灿烈把人抱起来，领着到水槽旁打开水龙头给边伯贤洗脸，朴灿烈从小到大没伺候过人，现在给人洗脸力道也不知道轻重，边伯贤的小脸被他搓的通红，他才罢休

两个人在实验楼下分开的时候，朴灿烈叮嘱边伯贤晚上等着他，边伯贤现在疲于应对朴灿烈，点了点头抱着卷子走了


End file.
